ssdesignblogfandomcom-20200214-history
Contraptions
<-- back to powers Here are some combination contraptions that take multiple aspects to build. You can put in a request and I'll put it in here too. If you spend a gift buying contraption recipes, you get 7 of your choosing. Rank 1 On-the-fly Overload WEAPONRY The on-the-fly Overload is a prepared overload switch that may be retrofitted to any power source to create a bomb in any situation. Time to Make: 2 rounds Required components: overload switch Sci/eng: engineering Instructions: The overload switch is pre-modified into a OTFO device in the workshop. Attaching it to a power source of your own creation takes two rounds. This power source will now fuction as a bomb appropriate to its own level. You must possess the bomb contraption that corresponds to that power source (for example, to use an OTFO on a spring, you must have the contraption provided by weaponry 1: The Lightning Spire Grenade). To attempt to remove a power source without destroying the contraption it is a part of, make the same roll you made to create it, only with wits instead of intelligence. Three successes allows successful scrapping. Rank 2 Rank 3 Chemical Bomb WEAPONRY The Chemical bomb is a simple superpressure canister, full to bursting with an overload switch incorporated. It allows the explosive delivery of any payload to a large area. Time to Make: 1 hour for any size. Required components Supper pressure canister, Overload Switch sci/eng: Science Instructions: Pair a superpressure canister filled with some payload with an overload switch. These canisters can be filled with a chemical thrower in 5 rounds. Function: The bomb goes off, affecting an area equal to the canister's carrying capacity. Small = 16 meters, medium = 32 meters, large = 150 meters. If the ammo exposure deals damage, the grenade deals 2x this exposure in damage dice upon exploding and applies full exposure. If the ammo has no maximum exposure, it deals the inverse radius in exposure levels (being at ground zero from a small grenade adds 16 exposure levels, being 8 meters away deals 8, etc.) Rigorine Mono-Wire WEAPONRY Mono-wire is an exceptionally sturdy and thin wire. It is mainly used as a 'tripwire' of sorts, meaning that those who trip over it are typically sheared into two pieces. Rigorine mono-wire may be further augmented and charged with electricity for one-time use. Time to make: one day Required Components: ''' Rigorine fiber, NOBL gas '''Sci/Eng: science Instructions: process 100 square meters of rigorine with 100 cubic meters of NOBL gas. Produces 100 meters of wire. Function: Rigorine mono-wire is nearly invisible to the naked eye. It may be adapted into a whip (strength + 4 lethal, armor piercing), or strung out as a tripwire (4 lethal for walking target, strength + 4 lethal for fast moving target, strength plus athletics successes plus four lethal for a sprinting target. +1 damage per rank in potence, celerity, or extra action.) Rank 4 Personal Polar Augmenter UTILITY The personal polar augmenter allows the wearer to alter the polarity of special metal plates attached to their body at ease, allowing the wearer to climb walls, stick to surfaces, or exert crushing pressure on a small object. Time to make: Four Weeks Required Components: ''' Becker Battery or Super-battery, four small polarity manipulators '''Sci/Eng: engineering Instructions: This contraption can be adapted into a suit platform for the additional expenditure of one xp at creation. Suit platforms are form-fitting and usually lighter than the components put into them. Only one suit platform can be worn at a time, and the wearer suffers a -1 dex penalty when wearing one. Suit platforms can be augmented with additional upgrades and weapons, etc. that fit the theme of the suit. This suit's theme is (POLAR) so any and all polar contraptions can be incorporated into the suit so long as they are medium or small sized. When not a suit platform, this device is worn like a backpack and features metal apperatuses on both hands, legs, and feet. Function: As a free action, wearer may alter his/her polarity by spending a battery pool (cost can be ignored if using a super battery), allowing him to walk up walls, stick to airplanes, or crush heads between his hands (by reversing his hands' polarities). Crushing a head creates 600lbs of pressure (8 dice of bashing per round, if 7 goes unsoaked total, head is crushed) Rank 5 Polar Flux Generator Rank 6 Personal FLYSUIT Mobility The personal FLYSUIT is a suit platform levitation device that can allow for incredibly efficient and flight without bulky equipment. Each FLYSUIT comes with an emergency parachute, just in case. Time to make: Four Weeks Required Components: Super-battery, 8 small thermal sinks, 50 cubic meters of frictionless gel, Small matter affect converter. Sci/Eng: engineering Instructions: This contraption must be adapted into a suit platform for the additional expenditure of one xp at creation. Suit platforms are form-fitting and usually lighter than the components put into them. Only one suit platform can be worn at a time, and the wearer suffers a -1 dex penalty when wearing one. Suit platforms can be augmented with additional upgrades and weapons, etc. that fit the theme of the suit. This suit's theme is (Matter Affect) so any and all matter affect contraptions can be incorporated into the suit so long as they are medium or small sized. Function: Allows the wielder to fly at up to 150 mph as a free action. This speed takes some time to accelerate to. Never runs out of energy as long as there is ambient heated matter. (Does not work indefinitely in space)